Snow skiing is a recreational and competitive sport. It is enjoyed worldwide by many enthusiasts regardless of age, sex and ability.
This sport requires the use of a pair of skis, ski boots, a binding system, ski poles and thermal clothing.
The skier takes advantage of a snow-covered slope to slide down on snow skis. Speed and direction are controlled by the skier's corporal movements.
The skier must turn constantly from side to side. This alternate change of direction will place the skis across the fall line and reduce sliding speed.
However, snow skiing requires the knowledge of a technique. The assistance of certified instructors and constant practice will enable the skier to the development of special skills.
Said technique basically consists of the application of different levels of pressure on the skis to control direction and acceleration. This pressure is exerted with the feet and legs of the skier.
The long flat runners, called skis, are flexible and have a slight downward camber. When pressure and weight are applied on the inside edge, the ski flexes into a reverse camber. This arched ski carves a turn on the snow according to its new shape.
To make a turn, the skier must fully weight his outside ski (as regards to the turn) and simultaneously unweight his inside ski. This will make the outside ski carve a turn. The skier balances his full weight on his outside ski and allows his inside ski to follow. Once the turn is completed, the skier may reverse the process and turn in the opposite direction. The radius and speed of the turn will depend on the slope, snow conditions and the pressure exerted on the ski.
It is of vital importance that the skier maintains a stable upright position. This means that his legs will turn in either direction while his torso remains facing the fall line, in anticipation of the next turn. The torsion of the legs in relation to the upper part of the body occurs at the waist in a relaxed and natural manner.
As implied by the above, the acquisition and mastery of the technique require much practice and effort. Only those persons with the proper means, resources and leisure time, may reach a high level of ability.
Likewise, the sport is usually practiced at ski resorts and during certain months of the year, thus reducing the skier's opportunity to improve his technique.
In this field, there have been previous developments of ski-simulators, striving to help the skier reproduce the corporal movements required by this sport. Some of these simulators are illustrated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,650,528; 3,707,283 and 3,807,727. It must be noted that these simulators fail to reproduce the dynamics of the snow ski on a slope. Therefore, said simulators force the user into corporal movements which are not only different, but contrary to those required in skiing.
Likewise, some of these simulators are misdirected on the skidding, or lateral slide of the ski, while turning. This skidding is caused by the centrifugal force of the turn in combination with a loss of grip by the edge of the ski, as occurs when a car turns too rapidly over a slippery road. In any case, skidding is caused by the turn. Therefore, the user becomes confused in his effort to improve his turns, since he will concentrate on twisting his legs to create skidding, instead of focusing on the correct weight shift from leg to leg.
Other simulators do not include braking devices in their rotatory mechanism. This fails to reproduce the natural inertia of the ski, over-accelerates the user in his rotation and may jeopardize safety. The user is thus prevented from learning and practicing the corporal movements required to control acceleration and direction of the skis.
Many defects in the prior art are caused by erroneous interpretations of appearances. The basic line of skiing is that the skis, and not the skier, do the turning. Skis turn due to their dynamics. They are a tool to be maneuvered by the skier through the application of pressure. The twisting at the waist must be the effect and not the cause of the turn.
With these defects clear in the prior art, the present invention is referred to as a ski simulator which artificially reproduces the dynamics of the skis, through the use of essential elements of this sport such as, gravity, weight friction and a sloped surface. The user is guided to make turns by shifting his weight from leg to leg and to control the speed of the turns with the variation of pressure by flexing the knees, as would in true reality.
Basically, the simulator of the present invention comprises a frame, which may be set at different angles relative to the horizontal plane, said frame includes a mechanism to regulate the inclination as desired by the user and a handrail for equilibrium purposes. A central shaft connected in a perpendicular fixed position to said frame. A platform horizontally mounted on said frame through said shaft. A ring-shaped member attached under said platform. Roller means positioned between said frame and the platform to ease rotation. And, a braking device coupled from the periphery of the ring-shaped member to said frame, to adjust the rotation speed of said platform.
As may be inferred by the above, the ski simulator of the present invention, artificially reproduces the basic dynamics of a ski on a snowed slope. Attention focuses on the creation of turns by the exertion of pressure on either leg, instead of forcing the user into unnatural and awkward body movements.
The simulator will improve the user's technique. The user may perfect his weight shifts and the skill of balancing throughout the entire turn exclusively on the outside foot. Variable options of slope and breakage are available. The simulator may improve the user's skills in balance, anticipation, rhythm, stance and reflexes and will also exercise the muscles involved in skiing. This may contribute to increased muscle tone and cardio-pulmonary capacity, thus becoming an essential aid to any skier who wishes to develop his skills in a practical, comfortable and economical manner.